Sickness
by rebel-withoutaclue
Summary: When a stranger appears, trouble arises. Disease is spread across the land. Of course its all up to Ashitaka and San to figure out whats happening. EDITED CHAPTERS 1 AND 2. Check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Princess Mononoke- Sickness  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N-I finished watching the movie. I don't know much about it but this ficcie takes place after the movie. Enjoy! R/R.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashitaka mounted Yakkul. His belongings were packed and fastened to the elk. "Thanks for everything Lady Eboshi and Irontown." He said to the people, as he was about to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Toki yelled out to him. "Are you ever going to come back Ashitaka?" She asked. "We're all going to miss you."  
  
"I must visit San. I'll be back in a few days." He called out to Toki as he sped off towards the forest.  
  
As he entered the forest, a warm sense of comfort came to him. San was close by. Spirits surrounded and greeted him as he continued searching for her. He hadn't seen her for many months. He was busy helping to reconstruct Irontown. He remembered their first encounter. Never would he be able to forget her fierce nature and enticing eyes. She would have to be around 17 cycles by now. Abruptly, his thoughts of San were broken by the bark of a wolf. He stared down upon the animal. It would lead him to her. He jumped down from the elk and followed the wolf.  
  
They came upon a clearing with a gigantic tree in the middle. It was the grave of Moro, San's wolf mother. Kneeling on the ground, with her head down, was San. Askitaka, the wolf, and the elk concealed themselves behind the bushes.  
  
"Mother I miss you so much. Grant me your strength and courage through these times." San prayed. She rose and started to walk away when the wolf came out of the bushes and ran towards her.  
  
Ashitaka came out and approached her silently. He noticed that she was covered in blood. It was smeared all over her arms, legs, face, back, stomach, and hands. He placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What happened? Here let me help you." He said gently as he moved closer to examine her wounds. She hesitated and backed away trembling.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled as she clutched the gash along her stomach. Blood oozed out between her fingers, wincing at the pain.  
  
"But San.You're hurt." He said, concerned about her.  
  
"Just go away Ashitaka! I don't want to speak with you right now. Your human, you wouldn't understand!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could into the forest, the wolf following behind her.  
  
Ashitaka ran after her. He ran as fast as his legs would push him. Catching up with her, he noticed her staggering in pain. He rushed forward and pushed her on the ground. Ashitaka fell on top of her. He grabbed her arms, but she turned over and they went rolling down a hill. When they stopped, San started to beat upon his chest, but Ashitaka pinned her to the ground so she couldn't move.  
  
"I hate humans! Leave me ALONE!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Your.human too. but I'll leave San." Ashitaka said. Then he looked down at her watering eyes and roughly kissed her lips before she could scream out again. Her eyes were wide with fear and her heart began to beat fast. Ashitaka felt her tense body relax within his grasp. He got up and whistled for Yakkul. The elk came and Ashitaka jumped on.  
  
"If you want me to leave you alone, that's what I'll do." He said and went off deeper into the forest.  
  
"What did I do to piss her off like that?" He pondered as the forest noises surrounded him as he traveled alone. He rode long into the night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- How was it? San sounds really bitchy. But I needed an excuse for her to be mad at Ashitaka. If you want to know why she was so mad at him, well you'll find out in later chapters. This is my first P.M. fic. Please R/R. Flames are ALWAYS welcome, that is if your brave (or stupid) enough to post them! Watch out though, cuz if you do, rebel is going to get you. Heeheeheeheehee. Please inform me if I got their names wrong, etc. I'm not an expert on this movie. Stay tuned :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
A/N- Thanks for telling me all that info about p.m. First and foremost I would like to say THANKYOU soooooo much to you 13 people who reviewed my story. I appreciate it very much. Thank you :D. I edited this chapter and the first chapter from all the mistakes I made. If you are still wondering what happened to San in the last chapter to make her so mad, well you'll have to wait for a few more chapters. :P Enjoy the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***Back with San. After her argument with Ashitaka, San ran until she reached the waterfall. There she took a rest and started to clean her cuts.  
  
"Dammit! How come I shunned Ashitaka like that? What am I going to do?" She said out loud to herself, whimpering occasionally at the pain. The wolf sat beside her.  
  
"Well my Princess, Ashitaka might not come back. You were very harsh on him. He came to see you after many months and as soon as he does, you yell at him. Didn't you have to speak with him any way?" The wolf said to her.  
  
This made San feel all the guiltier about what she had done. "He wouldn't leave just like that! . Oh shut up already, I'll find him. Then. I'll explain myself." She yelled at the wolf.  
  
She got up once again and set out in search of Ashitaka. The wolf padded softly behind her at her feet. The light from the moon guided there way through the darkness.  
  
***Back with Ashitaka Ashitaka stopped to set up camp. As he dismounted Yakkul, he was reminded of the dream he had the night before.  
  
***Ashitaka's Dream. San ran along the paths in the forest. The light from the moon reflected off of the water. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. As Ashitaka approached her, he saw worry and dismay etched on her face. Tears shone as they slid down her soft face. She seemed to call out his name.but nothing was heard. She needed to tell him. Something was bothering her. But Ashitaka could only stare at her as she silently confessed what was on her mind. As he moved towards her in a reassuring embrace, she disappeared in his arms.  
  
***End of Dream  
  
Ashitaka wanted to see San, to see if every thing was okay. He was reminded of her earlier. Her eyes and personality surely didn't change, but her figure and looks were much more pleasing to him. Over the years, she became a woman. Her hair reached just below her shoulders, she was tall and slim and grew out of the clothes she wore when she was younger. Instead, she had a tunic-like dark green dress on that reached to her thighs. Her dagger was shoved down in her boots and she still wore her earrings. She was beautiful even though she was a bloody mess, but.she still wasn't herself. He decided to wait till the morning, then he would surely seek her out again, in hopes that he wouldn't be turned down. Determined and satisfied, he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***Ashitaka's Dream He was back in his home village, the very village that made him an outcast. It was a crisp summer morning. He watched the morning fog roll in off the hills as he stood in the market place. It was busy and crowded as the people awoke. Rumors were heard throughout the town. People were pushing and shoving past him. They whispered in his ears:  
  
"She is dead. The Wise Woman is dead!"  
  
"Sickness is everywhere!"  
  
"Help us Ashitaka or chaos will return once again to this land!"  
  
***End of Dream.  
  
Ashitaka awoke with a cold sweat. It seemed so real.Could his dreams possibly be trying to tell him something? Ashitaka sat there in the dark, trying to sort out his thoughts when he heard a rustling in the bushes. There in front of him stood San.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- What's going to happen next? Well you'll just have to find out in the later chapters. Chapter 3 will be posted REALLY soon. I'm so sorry,.I'm such a procrastinator at times. *sweatdrop I changed many parts in this story, so it would be wise to re read chapter 1. See ya. Stay tuned! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Normal Disclaimers Apply  
  
A/N- GOMEN!!!! I'm sooo sorry everybody. I'm such a procrastinator sometimes.well ok all the time. It's been like what? 4 MONTHS SINCE I'VE LAST UPDATED!!! Oops. ^^. Don't hurt me. Well thank you so much everyone for the reviews. *SPECIAL MESSAGE!!!: I RE EDITED THE OTHER 2 CHAPTERS! IT WOULD BE WISE IF YOU RE READ THEM. I CHANGED QUITE A BIT OF STUFF. THERE SHORT SO IT WON'T TAKE LONG. Anyways Losuka, if you didn't like the story. Re read it now. I changed it. You might like it. If not.well tuff cookies for you. Check it out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
San looked away from Ashitaka. "I'm.sorry." She whispered.  
  
"It's ok really, I wasn't all that tired anyway." Ashitaka said as he stood up. He walked over and sat on a log by the fire. San followed.  
  
"No. I'm sorry for what I did earlier today." San explained. Her eyes started to burn as they began to water. One tear fell on the ground before her. Nervous, she fiddled with the dagger shoved part way in her boot.  
  
"It's ok." Ashitaka assured her. He saw how much it took for her to actually admit that.  
  
"NO! It's not ok Ashitaka!" She shouted angrily.  
  
Ashitaka continued to poke at the fire with a stick. Causing it to grow. "Why are you so angry San? What happened to you? Where did those gashes on you come from?" He said gently.  
  
She gave no reply. She simply stared at her feet.  
  
"Answer me San! Where did they come from!?" Ashitaka yelled at her. She broke. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she started to shake. Ashitaka noticed his mistake. He shouldn't have done that. He started to move towards her when she waved him to stay back.  
  
"The animals are gone mad! I don't know what's wrong with them Ashitaka. They all have turned against me. The only ones who remain loyal are a few of the wolves. I don't know their reasons for hating me, but lately many animals have died. No one knows why. Today I was confronted with a herd of boars. They attacked my companions and I. That's how I have these." She fingered her wounds. Blood still ran from them freely. "I don't know what to do Ashitaka."  
  
Ashitaka went over to her. He drew her into his arms. She clenched his shirt and buried her head in his chest. He hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He rested his chin on her head. Then he felt her go limp in his arms. She had fallen unconscious from blood loss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- OMG that was so short.*sweatdrop. Gomen I really don't mean to write short chapters. I hoped you liked it. Tell me if you think it suxs. Really, do tell me that if it does. Hope you liked it anyway. There will be more to come and hopefully, not in 4 months! Probably sooner. Lol. Stayed tuned! 


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Mononoke  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter 4 Dedicated to WingBlade818 and PickyPinay for keeping me motivated. ^^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Toki!!!" Ashitaka shouted as he pounded on the door, shifting San in his arms. "Dammit, open up!"  
  
"Who the hell could that be. urgh its way past midnight. Doesn't anyone sleep anymore?" Toki grumbled. Adjusting her robe, she opened the door. There in front of her stood Ashitaka. "Nani? Ashitaka your back so soon?!"  
  
He shoved past her and went to place San down on the futon. "Help her Toki.please." He whispered as he knelt beside the unconscious girl. Toki stared at the site before her.  
  
". Quick! Boil water and get towels. I'm gone to find the healer." She shouted as she ran out on the street, the door sliding shut after her.  
  
As the minutes pasted, the water boiled. Toki appeared soon after. "Shit, the healer went to another village. Shove over!" She grabbed the cloth from his hand. Stripping San of her clothing, Toki cleaned her wounds. With the wet cloth, she wiped away the red sticky blood.  
  
Brows furrowed together in thought, Toki gently prodded at the open wounds. "We're going to cauterize them." She stated. "Grab her dagger and hold it in the fire until it's hot. She's lost too much blood, we can't wait for it to heal over."  
  
"Nani?! We can't do that. Are you crazy? You haven't even done this before, have you?" He said in disbelief. Toki ignored him and handed him the blade.  
  
He stared at the sharp weapon, grasped in his hand. 'Damn her! She always sounds so confident in herself. Does she honestly know what she's going to do?' Ashitaka pondered silently as he obeyed her whim.  
  
Soon after, the metal was glowing. "Hold her steady for me while I do this." Toki said.  
  
Ashitaka gathered up her naked limp form. He couldn't help the blush that came to his face as he cradled her in his arms, turning her slightly so that the wound on her side was visible. He placed his hand in her mouth so that she wouldn't cry out in pain. Blood from the cuts on her face pooled on his skin.  
  
Toki approached with the dagger in her hands. Beads of sweat covered her forehead. She quickly pressed the flat of the blade against the wound. Ashitaka held San steady as she jerked in pain. Her teeth clenched down hard in his hand leaving deep cuts and marks. Her breathing became ragged as her skin seared together. The smell of the burning flesh was nauseating. Toki pulled away leaving behind an ugly red mark. Ashitaka gently turned San over. There was one more on her shoulder blade. They repeated the process over again. Luckily San remained unconscious through it all.  
  
Toki stood up and washed the dagger off of burnt flesh. Ashitaka looked down at the woman before him. She continued to whimper as a tear escaped her closed lids and rolled down her cheek. He pulled out his cut hand from her mouth. Blood dripped off her face and fell on his hand. Her blood mingled with his. Ashitaka gently brushed her tears away with his fingers as Toki reappeared.  
  
"Here it is!" She exclaimed as she held up a weird shaped plant. Kneeling beside San, she broke off a part of the plant. Using the inside of the plant, she rubbed it on the wounds. "Its aloe." She said quietly, "It will help with the burn." After applying the plant medicine, she wrapped San in many blankets and laid her on the futon to rest. "Now that that's done, let's get some sleep." Toki said to Ashitaka.  
  
Too tired to argue, Ashitaka agreed. 'What can tomorrow possibly bring?' Ashitaka thought. Without another word said, they both fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- Yeah! I finally finished another chapter. Sorry for the wait though, I crashed my computer and I've been busy. It was going to be shorter but I was like, "Naw, now that would really piss people off." So I didn't. It still is really short, but I tried to make it long. I think it sucks too. I dunno, just wasn't in the mood that's all. Oh and if your thinking, "Where's the conflict and all that stuff?" I'm getting to it! I have it all plotted out. it will just take a while to get there. Be patient. ok not 4 months patient, but the plot will get rolling soon enough. Its mostly fluff for now, sorry. Well in regards to your reviews here's what I have to say:  
  
Wingblade818- Gomenasai. I don't mean to piss people off, well ok.not ff.net people anyway. ^^ But if I'm being too slow, just review and say, "Damn it hurry up and write. Were sick of tired of waiting!" Or something like that. Usually when someone swears at me or is angry with me to continue it gives me motivation. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PickyPinay- Arigatou! ^^ Your review helped me write this chapter. I honestly didn't think that people would like my fic.I guess I thought wrong. Oh and if you see any more grammatical errors, tell me please. It would help me out a lot. Thanks!  
  
Nigel- Was that a good cliffie?! Lol ^^ I guess it was. Well that was Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Chapter 5 will be out soon. Thanks so much for your support!  
  
AmmoVixen- Yes I do understand what you said. I hope this chapter was long enough though. Oh and I think ill take you up on that offer of yours. Since you're an expert on the movie. Could you answer my question? What is that guys name. You know the short one that wears those high heal sandals? I think he has a red nose. Lol. I can't remember and I can't find the movie anywhere since we moved. If you could help me out that would be great! Thanks a lot!  
  
FantasyGirl- Thank you so much. Your opinion means a lot to me. Thanks!  
  
Sparkling Cyanide- lol. Nee-chan you really do know how to keep me motivated. Sniff sniff you were right.as always. It was collecting dust!!! Hahaha Talk to ya later! Bye!  
  
Thank you everyone! Oh and I already started Chapter 5. Expect it soon. ^^ Special Thanks to Leala for editing my chapter. You go girl! Ja ne! 


End file.
